You Got It All: A McHalowitz Fic
by rjjg14
Summary: Lucas Wells. Their recent trip to Europe. And SEX BAN?
1. Epilogue: Lucas Wells

AN: Okay, this is my version of the intrigues that been thrown to Jenna and Kevin, especially those pictures that had been taken in Monte Carlo. hahaha This is supposedly a one shot, but it turned out longer than I thought. hahahaha I hope you'll have fun reading this story! =)))))

* * *

Epilogue: Lucas Wells

_Sometime in October 2009_

It was just an ordinary taping day for the whole cast. Then suddenly, Kevin noticed that Jenna was missing. He looked around the set, but there was no Jenna to be found.

"Hey guys, have you seen Panda?" Kevin asked Naya, Heather, Cory and Harry.

He continued to look for Jenna around the set, and still he hasn't found his best friend. He was worried for her because he hasn't seen her for hours, and he thinks she's lost.

"Nope," they replied. "Have you tried calling her yet?" Cory asked.

"Yup, tried that. _Number cannot be reached_." Kevin shooked his head.

"Texted her?" Naya smiled.

"Tried that also, bee. Still hasn't replied." He frowned.

"Don't worry, Kev. Maybe she's just taking a nap in her trailer." Heather said.

"Nope, I checked her trailer too. She wasn't there."

"Maybe she's in the make-up department..." Lea butted. "Sorry, I overheard your conversation, guys."

"I've done that too Mama Bear. Still... No Jenna."

"Try looking at the dance studio or in the recording studio, maybe she's there." Harry suggested.

"Hmm, maybe she's there. Just text me if ever you'll see her. AND TELL HER I WAS LOOKING FOR HER!" He laughed while waving goodbye to them.

Then he continued to find her around Paramount Studios. Then when he entered the dance studio, no one was to be found. When he was about to leave the room, he heard a girl crying in a corner. He suddenly thought that maybe that was Jenna.

"Panda, is that you?" he asked as he approached the girl, curled up on her knees.

Then when the girl faced him, his thought was right. It was Jenna.

"Jenna, why are you crying?" he asked her while wiping away her tears falling down from her cheeks.

"Oh, Kevin!" she sobbed while hugging him.

"Why? What's wrong?" He was a bit worried.

"I-I broke up with Lucas." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Huh?" he was shocked. "Why?"

"He cheated on me." she cried. "He admitted it...He did apologize and asked for a second chance, but..."

"You're too hurt to give him a second chance?" He wiped her tears again.

"Yes..." She frowned. "Kevin, I-I don't know what to do. I feel so guilty." She continued to cry.

"Jenna," he looked straight into her eyes. "If Lucas cheated on you, then you shouldn't be guilty. That was the right thing to do. It was his fault."

"But Kev..." she sobbed.

"You still love him, don't you?" He frowned.

"So much," She mumbled. When he heard that, he felt a sudden pang in his heart. Kevin loves her so much, but he's just afraid to admit it to his best friend, knowing that Jenna has a boyfriend.

"Jenna," he hugged her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine someday."

"I hope so." She whispered to his ear. "Thank you, Kev."

"Let's go? Everybody is looking for you." He smiled.

"I'll go to my trailer first to fix myself. I don't want to face the rest of the guys looking like a mess." She laughed.

"A hot mess, if you would ask me." He joked. Yet, he was right, she looks so hot and sexy even if she's wearing only a shirt and jogging pants.

"You're kidding me." She laughed.

"No, I was not!" his face went serious.

"Thank you, Kev." Jenna blushed. "I think I should be going now."

"But be sure to be there in a minute." He smiled.

"I will." She laughed.

While Jenna went back to her trailer, Kevin went back to the others and talked to Mark. Mark is the only cast member who knows that Kevin has some feelings for Jenna.

"Mark! Mark!" Kevin shouted.

"What's up, dude?" He greeted him while sipping his coffee.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he smiled.

"Jenna and Lucas broke up." Kevin whispered.

"Really? Oh, so that's why Jenna is missing. Where'd you found her?"

"On the dance studio." He answered. "I saw her there crying." He frowned.

"Oh, I feel sorry for her. By the way, why did they break up? Did she tell you?" Mark frowned.

"He told her that he cheated on her."

"Really? Don't he dare show his show his face to me or else I'll crush his face! No one dares to mess around our Panda!" Mark shouted.

"Calm down, dude. I want to do that to him too." Kevin curled his fingers to his palm.

* * *

FAQ: Lucas Wells is Jenna and Lea's co-star in "Spring Awakening" before. Jenna and him were dating...before. (I think. hahaha xD)

Please don't forget to review! :)


	2. Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend?

A few months had passed since Jenna and Lucas broke up. Jenna had been busy doing "Glee" while Lucas was busy for "Spring Awakening". Day after day, Jenna and Kevin had become closer to each other than before.

"Hey Jenna!" Kevin went inside her trailer while she was busy reading her lines.

"Yo!" She smiled.

"Would you mind if I come in?" he laughed as he closed the door.

"Sure thing." she laughed.

"Hey panda," he sat next to her in the couch. "Whatcha doin?"

"Obviously, I'm reading the script." She joked.

"I see." He laughed. Then he suddenly noticed that Jenna was a bit sad that day. "Hey Jenna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing much." She answered. "I just remembered something." She frowned.

"Hmm," he suddenly remembered that it was supposedly Jenna & Lucas' anniversary that day. "Today is..."

"Yes." She sighed. "I don't want to remember him anymore, Kev." Then she noticed a sad look in his eyes. She notices that every time they were talking about Lucas.

"Oh Jenna, don't worry. _We're_ always here for you." He putted his arms around her shoulder.

"I know." She giggled and pinched his nose. "Thank you for always being here for me, Kevin. It means a lot to me." She smiled at him. She noticed his cute baby blue eyes staring at her. Then she suddenly felt her heart pounding. "_Oh dear god, Kevin is so cute. Kevin, please stop staring at me, I might melt._" She thought to herself. Then the next thing they knew was their heads was getting closer to each other. And unconsciously, their lips were about to meet.

"Oh," Kevin suddenly flinched. His heart suddenly went beating fast. "Uhm, Jenna, I think I should go back to my trailer. Uhh, I'll just get my script...I'll see you later." Then he rushed his way outside her trailer.

"_My goodness Kevin, what were you thinking? You were about to kiss her!_" he thought to himself while walking up to his trailer. "_Well what's wrong with that? JENNA'S single. I'M single. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT?_" He continued. "Ugh, ENOUGH!" He shouted. Then he suddenly noticed that Amber and Chris were right behind him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," He laughed. "Some things are just occupying my mind right now."

"Lemme guess," Chris studied his face. "Is this about..." He paused. "Oh, I give up." He laughed. "What's wrong, dude? You look like you have a problem."

"Nah, I'm good...I think." He chuckled as he opened the door of his trailer.

Then when Jenna went to the choir room along with the others to wait for their shoot, Diana noticed that Jenna was sitting alone in a corner and was preoccupied.

"Hey Jenna, what's wrong honey?" Diana asked her with a sweet smile.

"Nothing, Di." She smiled fakely.

"No, there's something wrong with you." She said. "Tell me. You know that you can trust me."

"Well..." She started with a sigh. "Today is supposedly our anniversary, me and Lucas. But you know guys that we broke up months ago. What bothered me a lot is that he can't stop running through my mind since this morning. And when Kevin came in my trailer a while ago, all of the "Lucas thoughts" suddenly vanished, AND..._We almost kissed_. My heart was pounding so hard at that moment and...I felt something. Something I felt with Lucas before. A feeling that I think is awkward to feel for your _best friend_. It's really, really weird."

"Hmm, it seems to me that you've moved on with Lucas." Diana smiled.

"Really?" Jenna smiled. "Di, I think I have something to confess to you."

"I think I know what it is," She laughed. "You're in love with Kevin...right?" She whispered.

"I...think so." Jenna answered shyly. "I look like I'm a lovesick teenage girl, having boy problems." She laughed.

"I think it's normal for us girls to have some boy problems even if we're not teenagers anymore." Diana laughed. "And besides, what's wrong with that? You're single. He's single. You're beautiful and sexy. And he is so goddamn handsome. I mean, what's wrong with that, Jenna? You two are perfect for each other."

"Okay people, we're gonna start in five minutes!" Ryan Murphy shouted.

"Di, promise me that you wouldn't tell ANYONE about it." Jenna pleaded. "I want it to be a secret for the meantime."

"Of course, you can count on me dear." She laughed. "And besides, what are friends are for?"

"Thanks a lot, Di." Jenna embraced her.

"Sure thing, Panda." Diana smiled.

"Okay guys, go to your seats." Ryan said. _"LIGHTS,"_

"Jenna, I'm so sorry." Kevin whispered anxiously to Jenna as she sat beside him.

"_CAMERA,"_

"Nah, it's okay, Kev." Jenna giggled.

"_ACTION!"_

_

* * *

Please don't forget to review! :D_


	3. OMG

When the cast got their script for the episode "Dream On", Jenna noticed that she was going to have a kissing scene with Kevin. Then when they were at the set for the shoot, she approached to him while he was reading a book.

"Hey Kev!" She surprised him.

"OH!" He flinched.

"Oh, sorry." She laughed. "Have you read the script?"

"Yep! You bet." He hooted.

"So, we're going to make out today. And you're gonna like it." She said with a huge laugh.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Uh-huh. I thought you've read the script." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "You're excited, aren't you?" He teased her.

"No I'm not!" She laughed. "Maybe you're the one who's excited!" She joked.

"No, I am not!" He laughed.

Then Lea suddenly noticed the two and went to them. "Hey, whatcha doing, guys?" She laughed.

"Mama Bear! Jenna's picking on me again!" He joked.

"No, he was the one who started it!" Jenna laughed.

"Okay, Okay." She laughed. Then Lea suddenly saw Cory with some coffee for everybody. "I think you two need some coffee to wake your senses." She joked.

"SURE!" They both grinned.

"Okay, I'll get you guys." Then she left the two alone.

Then when they were taking a break from the dance rehearsal, the two decided to rehearse their lines together on Jenna's trailer.

"_Guess I just wanted to tell you not to give up on your dream. If you can imagine it, it can come true._" She read. Then she noticed he was staring at her. "So what's next?" She asked.

"Well the script says that we're going to kiss." He laughed. "_Tina kisses Artie._" He read out.

"Are you sure we're going to do that?" She joked.

"Well, let's just _practice_." He blushed. Then their lips started to meet. Then their kiss suddenly was getting hotter and heavier. And without knowing it, they were now both butt-naked and doing the deed.

"Oh my... Kev... " Jenna moaned while he entered her. She wrapped her legs between his hips and bitted her lip.

"Jenna... I didn't know you were this amazing." Kevin whispered, kissing every inch of her face and going down to her neck.

"Aahh... Kevin... Keep doing it...Please..." She continued to moan. Then his thrusts became faster and deeper.

"Oh Jenna..." He groaned.

They were almost at their peak, until...

"OH MY GOSH! KEVIN! JENNA!" Amber screamed.

"Holy Sh!" They both flinched.

Coincidently, Ryan Murphy was just passing through the trailers when he heard Amber's scream.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"You saw nothing!" Jenna said as she ran immediately to the comfort room of her trailer, covering herself with her clothes. She felt like she has no face to show to Amber. She didn't notice that Ryan was there.

"Oh god!" Kevin wore his clothes immediately.

"Oh my, I'm SO sorry, guys." she apologized. "I was just going to borrow something from Jenna...You guys left the door unlocked, so I thought it was okay if I come in..." She explained.

"It's okay, Amber." Kevin just smiled. He must admit he also felt that he has no face to show to Amber and Ryan too.

"Okay, I know you two need some privacy sometimes. But please don't do it in your trailers?" Ryan laughed. "Hey Jenna, come out here." He smiled.

Then when she came out, "Jenna, you okay?" Ryan asked her. She simply just nodded. She was so ashamed because even Ryan saw them _naked_.

While they were taking a break from the shoot, Kevin approached Jenna.

"Jenna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kevin asked her.

"Sure." She answered.

"Uh, Jenna, I'm so sorry for what had happened a while ago...in the trailer." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," She smiled. "It's okay Kev."

"Really? You're not mad, aren't you?" He was shocked.

"No, I'm not. And why would I be mad?" She giggled. "And besides, I think Amber and Ryan wouldn't tell everyone about it." Amber overheard their conversation. Then she approached the two and apologized again, and promised not to tell what she saw to anyone. As their friend, of course, they count on her to keep her promise.

Then the next day, Ryan gathered the whole cast for a meeting before they start their shoot.

"Hey Ryan, what's this meeting all 'bout?" Matt asked.

"I have an announcement." He started. "Okay. Yesterday, I saw an incident happened here on the set, in the trailers, specifically." Then Jenna and Kevin looked at each other, horrified. They knew that it was about them. Amber just stared to the both of them.

"So what is it, Ryan?" Lea asked.

"I'm making a _sex _ban." Everyone was shocked about what they've heard. "I know you guys are young and hormonal, don't do it in your trailer. I'm the dad, that's what I say." Ryan continued.

"But how come..." Naya blurted.

"Shhh." Mark whispered to her.

"Okay, I hope we're all cleared in this issue." He smiled. "Okay, we'll start in 30 minutes. Get ready!" He laughed.

* * *

_Please don't forget to review! :))_


	4. A Trip to Europe

First stop: Monte Carlo

Then when they were said that they were going to 10th anniversary of Monte Carlo TV Festival in Monaco, both of them were really overjoyed. Kevin was really excited about it because it was his first time in Europe, while Jenna, she was thrilled because she was accompanying her "_best friend_" on that trip.

On their 2nd day, they've had a break from their itinerary so they've decided to go down to the beach. When he saw her on her bikini, he was so speechless.

"Hey, stop staring at me!" Jenna joked. "I know I look f-a-t, but I don't care!" She laughed

"No, you're not fat, Jenna." Kevin laughed.

"Really? Thanks." She blushed.

They've decided to get some tan first before hitting the sea. When Kevin saw Jenna sun-bathing, he approached her.

"Hey Panda!" He laughed.

"Yow!" She smiled.

"You know what?" he leaned towards her.

"What?" she smiled again.

"You know that Ryan's not here...maybe you want to..." He whispered to her ear.

"You still have jetlag, don't you?" Jenna laughed.

"Well, kinda." He said as he sat to the beach chair next to hers.

"Then I think you should go get some sleep first." She smiled.

"Nah, I'm good." He looked at the sea. "Hey Jenna, have you ever wondered what our children will look like?"

"Huh? OUR children?" She was a bit shocked on what he had said.

"I was just kidding you!" Kevin said with a huge laugh.

"WTF, Kevin?" She laughed too.

Then when they we're swimming in the sea, Kevin was feeling like a child again. So he decided to play with Jenna.

"Jenna!" He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her while she was standing in the middle of the sea.

"Oh god!" She flinched. "Kevin! You shocked me." She laughed.

"Hey, I think Dante's calling us." She looked over Dante Di Loreto's direction.

"No, he's not calling us." Kevin said. "You know Jenna. You look more beautiful when you're in your wet look." He joked.

"You silly!" She laughed while she sunk him under the water.

Second Stop: London

After spending 3 days in Monte Carlo, they went to "Foggy London Town" to do some interviews and promotion. Amber, Chris and Matt also came to London with them.

Then when June 14 came, Kevin's birthday, all of them (except for Cory and Lea because they were doing an interview that night) were spotted on Mahikiki club. All of them danced the night away to classic 80s tunes in the VIP section. They also held an impromptu rendition of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," which was met by rapturous applause by onlookers.

Out of the blue, Amber shouted: "Okay guys, let's sing 'Happy Birthday' to Kevin!" while Jenna took out the cake. Then all of them started singing, "_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you..._"

"Oh guys, you shouldn't bother." Kevin laughed.

"..._Happy birthdaaaaaaaay, happy birthday to youuuuuu!_"

"Make a wish, Kev!" Jenna said. Then he closed his eyes, made a wish, and then blew the candle.

Then all of them continued to party all night. In the middle of the party, Jenna noticed that the birthday boy was lonely and sitting in a corner.

"Hey Kevin, why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, It's just that..." He frowned.

"Homesick?"

"No!" He shooked his head. "I don't miss home." He laughed.

"Then why are you sad?" She asked.

"I dunno." He giggled while he played with his drink in his hand. Then he noticed that Jenna was staring at him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Jenna. As always." He smiled as he gazed in her sparkling almond-shaped-eyes.

Their heads got closer and closer, their lips started to meet, then the next thing they knew was they were making out.

"Oh my," Jenna said while gasped after they've broke out of the kiss.

"Uhm, Jenna," Kevin said shyly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"What's the real score between us?" He blushed. She knew that he took all the courage he has just to ask her that question.

"Artie, is that you?" She joked. She knew that attitude was kinda Artie-type, and not like the Kevin she knows. "Maybe you're just drunk. C'mon, let's go back to the hotel. You need some rest." She smiled.

"No Jenna, I'm serious." He sighed. "Jenna," He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I LOVE YOU. Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz, I love you."

She was shocked and happy at the same time. She didn't know what to answer back.

"So, What's the..."

"I love you too, Kevin Michael Mchale."She answered quickly.

"So, does this mean?" He smiled.

"Yes." She nodded. Then he hugged her tight and looked around, hoping that nobody saw the "happening" between them. Well luckily, nobody did saw them, because everybody was too busy partying.

"Uhm, Kev, can I ask you a favour?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Uh, can we just keep our relationship private for the meantime?" then she hugged him. "Right now, I want to cherish _us_ together. If they'll know about us, maybe we can't...you know, enjoy the company of one another...The pressure...the media..."

"I know what you mean, Jenna." He kissed her forehead. "Sure. We can do that, if that's what you want. But, when are we gonna tell our friends about _us_?"

"Hmm, maybe we can tell them that soon. But not now, please?" She cuddled him.

"Okay." He beamed a smile.

When the party was over, all of them really had a great time, especially Kevin and Jenna. While they were on their way back to their hotel, Amber and Chris had fallen asleep on the van. Matt went back to the hotel earlier than them, because he has an interview the next day. So while they were asleep, Jenna hugged Kevin.

"Kev, I couldn't imagine we would be like this." She smiled.

"Me too." He laughed.

"Kev, can I ask what you've wished for your birthday?" She asked.

"You." He smiled.

* * *

AN: Whieeeeeeee, I can't help but to blush while writing this. :" Hahahahaha My inner fan-girl attacked again. hahahaha =))

_Please don't forget to review! :D_


	5. The Moment of Truth

On the first day of their shoot for the second season of the show, the rest of the cast were just hanging around in the set, catching up with one another.

"Hey guys!" Harry shouted. "Want to go karaoke later? I brought my new karaoke with me."

"SURE!" The girls answered with excitement.

"Wait," Chris laughed. "You brought a huge machine with you? Where is it?"

"No, it's not that huge." He laughed. "My girlfriend gave me a 'Magic Sing' microphone yesterday when she got home from the Philippines."

"What the heck is that 'Magic' thingy?" Amber chuckled.

"It's like a microphone with a built-in karaoke in it. It's really, really awesome! I brought it today. I just thought you guys may want to use it." Harry smiled.

"Ooh, sounds interesting!" Diana and Lea shouted.

"Okay, Heather and I are going to buy some McDonalds later, our treat!" Naya laughed.

"Why, thank you, babe." Mark joked to his girlfriend.

"Bro, can I see the song book?" Dijon asked Harry. Then he handed out the song book to him.

"Do you have 'Push It' in this thing?" Dijon laughed while browsing.

"I think so, yes." He laughed.

Then when their long day was over, they started the fun. Naya and Heather bought McDonalds for everyone and they were having such a good time singing their hearts out, unwinding, after a hard day's work. Everybody had their turn in singing. When it was Jenna's turn on the mic, she chose the song 'You Got It All' by The Jets.

_I, I was a game he would play  
He brought the clouds to my day  
Then like a ray of light  
You came my way one night  
Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear Put all your fears to rest Who do I love the best  
Don't you know, don't you know_

_You got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all  
Over him..._

When she sang the first verse, all of them suddenly got a clue why she chose that song, especially when she started singing the chorus. They still thought that they were still in the stage "Mutual Understanding". They still didn't know that they are now official.

"Ayieee...Kevin..." They teased the couple.

"Stop it, you guys..." Kevin blushed.

"Ayieee, bee, you're blushing." Diana teased.

The whole time she was singing the song, Amber noticed that Kevin and Jenna were just staring and smiling at each other.

"Hmm, looks like someone has been hit by Cupid's arrow." Amber whispered to Naya while watching Jenna sing.

"Really?" she laughed. "How'd you know?"

"I can sense it." She chuckled.

Then when she finished singing, Amber asked Jenna, "Hey panda, I have something to ask you."

"What?" She smiled.

"What's going on between you and Kevin?" She laughed.

"Ayieeee." Everybody started teasing them again. Then Jenna looked at Kevin.

"Should we say it?" she whispered.

"Uh, okay." He approved.

"Say what? Say what?" Lea screeched.

"Uh, guys, Jenna and I are..." Kevin said.

"Now official." Jenna finished.

"REALLY?" Heather jumped for joy.

"We're so happy for you guys!" Diana hugged Jenna.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Now this calls for a celebration!" Cory shouted. He took his drink and said: "Guys, I propose this toast to Kevin and Jenna!"

"Yeah! To Kev and Jenna!" all of them screamed. Then all of them spent the rest of the night singing, dancing and having a great time together.

**-THE END-**

* * *

AN: So, what do you guys think? Hahahahaha =)) And yes, Harry's girlfriend is a Filipina. :D

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
